There are many instances in which it is required to apply a compression force across a large area. For example, it is often desired to produce such a force on a gate by drawing the bottom portion of the swinging or free side of the gate toward the top portion of the hinged side of the gate. When applied in this manner, the compressive force prevents the gate from sagging so that it will continue to close properly, etc.
Many devices have been proposed in the past to produce such a compressive force. In general, most of them comprise a cable, wire, or line of some sort which is fixed near one corner of the gate. There is also usually provided a device fixed to the gate at the diagonally opposite corner by means of which the cable can be tensioned, thereby causing a compression force to be exerted on the gate itself.
In most cases, the amount of force which can be exerted has been dependent upon the manner in which the cable is attached to the devices mounted on the gate. For example, if the end of the cable is merely threaded through one of the devices and then coiled around itself, any strong tensile force will normally overcome the strength of the coil and cause the cable to be loosened, thereby defeating the entire purpose of the device. On the other hand, some devices have employed clamps or crimped sleeves to hold the cable in place. While the use of crimped sleeves is quite satisfactory from the standpoint of strength and economy, it will quickly be realized that it is only possible to use such a structure at one end of the cable since the manufacturer cannot determine what length of cable will need to be employed by the consumer.
When a cable clamp is used so that the resultant strength is sufficient to produce the desired result, the product becomes heavier and more expensive due to the clamp's relatively high bulk and cost.
In addition, after a period of time, the cable may stretch and cause the gate to sag again, thereby necessitating disconnection of the clamping means which, at times, may be impossible.
In other words, the art has not previously presented a low cost, efficient, lightweight structure which will produce a compressive force on a large area, such as a gate, and have sufficient strength to accomplish the task under all conditions.